Elf
While in most fantasy games and stories, Elves are mystical race of the faykin, in Heroscape Elves are in fact an alien race that comes from the world of Feylund. They are aligned with Ullar, the fantasy-based General, and like Elves in other franchises, Heroscape Elves have a closer affinity for the natural world over technological civilization and often have magical abilities. Physical Characteristics Standing at average between 5'4" and 6' and weighing in between 130 and 170 lbs usually, Elves are a naturally slender and athletic race. Elves have a similar range of complexions to humans. Often, elven hair is light in color, being either blonde or a light brown, although either dark brown or black is not uncommon. Elves on the whole are fair and beautiful, handsome, and have pointed ears and no body hair except eyebrows, eyelashes and hair. Abilites Elves have a number of abilities that set them apart from other humanoid races. Elves are agile, dexterous creatures and can move swiftly through even the roughest terrain. Additionally, elves are extremely accurate in their attacks, having a degree of precision that is unusual for other humanoids. Psychology Elves commonly possess strong but swiftly passing passions, moved easily to laughter, anger, or misery and as quickly calmed. Elves are known for their impulsive behavior and as a result many races see them as flighty or impetuous. However, elves are not as flaky as others may interpret them to be, and are typically responsible in spite of their almost whimsical nature. Partially due to their long lifespan, elves have difficulty taking some matters as seriously as other races, but when threats they recognize do arise, elves are strong friends and allies to those whom they feel loyalty towards. Elves make strong and uplifting friends. Most elves love simple joys such as dancing, singing, footraces, or contests of skill. Elves find a natural aversion to that which they see as uninteresting tasks and are fun-loving by nature. However, despite how unpleasant some things such as war can be elves can become grimly serious if a threat to their friends, family, or livelihood makes such actions necessary. Elven Units Summoned to Valhalla Archers *Syvarris *Aubrien Archers Warriors *Warriors of Ashra Wizards *Morsbane *Acolarh *Kyntela Gwyn *Chardris *Emirroon *Jorhdawn *Ulginesh *Arkmer Archmages *Sonlen Figures with Elf Synergy *Acolarh: Leaf of the Home Tree Aura When any Elf you control within 8 clear sight spaces of Acolarh receives enough wounds to be destroyed, you may roll 10 Ullar Valkyrie dice before removing the figure. If you roll at least 3 Ullar symbols, ignore any wounds that figure just received. Acolarh’s Leaf of the Home Tree Aura does not affect Acolarh. *Arkmer: Staff of Lerkintin When defending with Arkmer, add as many defense dice as the number of Elves you control adjacent to Arkmer. *Chardris: Fire Strike Special Attack When Chadris attacks with Fire Strike Special Attack add 1 to Chadris' attack dice for every additional Elf Wizard you control within 3 clear sight spaces of Chadris, up to a maximum of +3 dice. *Emirroon: Elven Summoning Spell After moving and before attacking, you may roll the 20-sided die. Add the number of Elves you control adjacent to Emirroon to your die roll. • If you roll 1-4, nothing happens. • If you roll 5-11, you may place 1 Elf you control adjacent to Emirroon. • If you roll 12-17, you may place up to 2 Elves you control adjacent to Emirroon. • If you roll 18-20, you may place up to 3 Elves you control adjacent to Emirroon. If the summoned Elves are engaged, they will not take any leaving engagement attacks. Emirroon cannot summon an Elf that he is already adjacent to. *Jorhdawn: Rain of Flame Special Attack Choose a figure to attack. Any figures adjacent to the chosen figure are also affected by the Rain of Flame Special Attack. Add 1 to Jorhdawn's attack dice for every additional Elf Wizard you control within 3 clear sight spaces of Jorhdawn, up to a maximum of +3 dice. Roll attack dice once for all affected figures. Each affected figure rolls defense dice separately. Jorhdawn cannot be affected by her own Rain of Flame Special Attack. *Kyntela Gwyn: Strength of Oak Aura 1 All friendly Elves adjacent to Kyntela Gwyn add 1 to their defense dice. *Ulginesh: Mind Link Instead of taking a turn with Ulginesh, you may take a turn with up to 2 different Elf Wizards you control. Ulginesh cannot be one of the 2 Elf Wizards. Any Elf Wizard that is taking a turn instead of Ulginesh must be within 6 clear sight spaces of Ulginesh before moving. ﻿ Category:Species